


What the Hell

by FeaRauko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Mostly Platonic, but it's to piss off a homophobe, implied bts destiel, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeaRauko/pseuds/FeaRauko
Summary: Prompt from @i-miss-balthazar:Can I please have a (platonic or not idc) Castiel and Balthazar in “-some dude with a megaphone is spewing homophobic crap outside the cafeteria and we’re both protesting him because the college is adamant about his freedom of speech rights, make out with me to piss him off?”





	What the Hell

Castiel walked out of the cafeteria to be met with what was becoming the all too familiar sound of yelling through a megaphone. He groaned and put his headphones in, trying to ignore it. He just didn’t understand why it mattered so much to some people who other people chose to be with. Why couldn’t they just live and let live? Why did they care so much who he loved?

He was suddenly being grabbed at the elbow by his roommate and childhood friend, Balthazar. “Can you believe this utter idiot? Is there really nothing you can do? You work in the student affairs office. There’s got to be some way we can shut him up for harassment or something…" 

Castiel shook his head. “I’ve tried. But they insist that it’s within his rights for ‘free speech.’” Castiel included air quotes around the phrase. 

Balthazar sighed. “Believe me, I’m as much for freedom as the next guy, but this bastard needs to learn…”

“Leave him alone, Balthazar. Please. The last thing we need is to make some sort of scene give him ammunition to use against us because you went nuts on him.”

Balthazar gasped audibly and put on his best affronted look. “Me? Why, Cassie, I’d never! I’m downright bloody peaceful.” He put a hand to his chest and shook his head.

Castiel cut his eyes at his friend and crossed his arms as they stood there watching the man rave. “Yeah…just like when you secretly set his float on fire before the parade last year?”

“Hey! _Allegedly._ And I only did that because I hated that garish music the bastard always plays.”

Castiel tilted his head to the side. “What music?”

Balthazar winked at him and spread his arms. “Exactly. And_ you’re welcome,_” he said with a grin. Balthazar seemed to think for a moment. “Anyway, What are you and Dean doing tonight?”

Castiel shrugged. “I think Dean’s cooking. He has a kitchen now that he’s moved up to the junior dorms. I’m sure you’re welcome if you would like to join us.”

Balthazar’s eyes twinkled. “Will his brother be there?”

Castiel groaned and began walking across the quad to their dorm. “Please, don’t…”

“What?!” Balthazar complained as he caught up.

“You KNOW what.“ 

“Calm down, Cassie. I was just thinking we might go make some signs, pick up a megaphone of our own, and come back to exercise our _own _freedom of spee-”

They were interrupted as they passed in front of the man. "You two! Do you know how sinful you are?! Don’t think I don’t see you. Don’t think that GOD doesn’t see you! Repent! God will forgive you if you turn from your wicked ways! Repent lest you burn!”

Balthazar rounded on him. “Oh for the love of-!”

Castiel just tilted his head. “But we’re not toge…" 

Balthazar stopped his advance and turned back to Castiel with a mischievous look. He glanced back at the podium for just long enough to wink and make sure the guy was looking as he flipped him off and wrapped an arm around Castiel’s shoulders, pulling him in for a filthy, open-mouthed kiss.”

Castiel stood frozen and wide-eyed as his friend continued to kiss him. “What’re you…” he tried to mumble against his lips. 

Balthazar sighed and pulled back just enough to whisper. “Just fucking go with it, Cassie. Believe me, I’d prefer a tall, green-eyed, and Winchester myself; but for now just make out with me and piss this guy off yeah?”

Castiel chuckled. What was it Dean always said? _What the hell? _“Fine,” he mumbled with a smirk before pulling Balthazar back in and raising his own middle finger to the assbutt who stood there gawking at them. 


End file.
